Birthday Surprise
by Conspiring Word Addict
Summary: A young Sasuke employs the services of Kisame in order to complete his plan for his brother's birthday. Fake tears, innocent food fights, and Uchiha cuteness ensue. Slight AU; no yaoi.


**Addict's notes: Holy shit. This is my own story... It's been awhile—a very long while since I've posted something that I did _not_ write with my lovely co-author (Doodles. Ice. Mint) of so many stories, namely_ Licentious Obsession. _Which you all ought to go read. (Yay self promotion!)**

**Hope ya enjoy this little... Thingy in honor of Itachi's b-day a few days back**

**P.S. I, of course, do not own these characters**

* * *

"Kisa-san! Kisa-san!" Sasuke scrambled off the couch in eager excitement as soon as he caught sight of his favorite of Itachi's friends. The man was a portable jungle gym after all, what was not to like? He could climb—or be lifted—onto Kisame's broad shoulders and the man hardly noticed.

As the young Uchiha ran past his brother and collided joyfully with Kisame's legs, he heard the two adults talking. Itachi was thanking his friend for watching his brother while he went to one of his afternoon classes. Normally, Sasuke's babysitter was Orochimaru... But after Itachi got home early one day and walked in to hear the perverted man trying to coerce his baby brother into stripping down, he quickly stopped calling on the man. But that was okay—especially when Kisa-san was Snake-man's replacement.

Grinning at the large blue hand that ruffled his hair, Sasuke reached up. His want must have been apparent to Kisame because he was soon scooped up and giggling in the man's grasp.

"Kisa-san you're gonna play with me while Itachi-nii is in school right?" Small, slightly chubby hands found their way to either side of Kisame's face as he tried to make the man look at him.

"Yeah yeah, 'course kid. That's why I'm here," With a smile, Kisame shifted the small bundle in his arms. "What are we gonna do?"

"Itachi-nii got me a new game! It's real fun—we'll play that!"

"Sounds good."

Itachi smiled at his brother's antics before stepping forward and threading his hand through Sasuke's hair to give it a gentle ruffle. He placed a kiss on the boy's forehead before sighing and drawing back. "Behave for Kisame, otouto."

"Hai, nii-san!"

Once the eldest Uchiha had departed, his younger brother and best friend returned to the living room. But Sasuke single-mindedly crawled to the back of the couch to watch as his brother's car pulled away. Only once it was out of sight did he turn to respond to Kisame's pestering.

"Kisa-san," the boy started very seriously as he sat on his knees at the man's side. "Itachi-nii's birthday is soon."

"Uh... I guess so, what about it?" Kisame grinned as he turned some to look at the little Uchiha. "You wanna make him a card or somethin'?"

Sasuke huffed. "_No_, silly. Itachi-nii has to have cupcakes! And _you_," He poked his finger into Kisame's chest. "Are gonna help me."

"Look kid, I don't cook..."

Sasuke looked down for a few moments. When his gaze returned to Kisame's, his dark eyes had a glimmering sheen of tears and his lip stuck up, trembling as he sniffled. "B-but.. Nii-san is-is so nice t-to me.. I just, I just wanna.. I w-wanna be nice b-back.."

His sadness had the desired effect and he watched with barely contained glee as Kisame squirmed, a panicked look in his eyes as they darted all over the place.

He whimpered just a little and that seemed to push the man over the edge as he stood abruptly. "Fine! Let's go make some cupcakes—just, for Kami's sake, do _not_ cry. Please."

Sasuke grinned and climbed down the couch before bouncing off to the kitchen joyously. "Come on, Kisa-san!" He called over his shoulder as he skipped along with a grin.

The process was a messy one—both Kisame and Sasuke were quite inept in the kitchen, surrounded by flour, milk, a mixer, and everything else the cookbook called for. There were splatters of everything on, well, everything. But somehow, the pair managed to get some batter into the cups and then the pan into the oven. The time and temperature were all triple checked before they moved onto the frosting.

The more they worked together though, the more fun they were able to have. At one point, Sasuke had an entire handful of flour dropped onto his head and rubbed into his hair. To retaliate, he smooshed an egg all over Kisame's chest. Their battle waged until the cupcakes had cooled and the frosting was done.

Sasuke very sternly declared they had to be serious now. Kisame was told to frost all but one cupcake—Sasuke was going to make a very special one for his nii-san.

The duo, still covered in their mess from earlier, worked diligently to frost the cupcakes. Well, Sasuke did. Kisame realized Itachi would be home in under fifteen minutes and frosted as fast as he could. When he told the boy how much longer they had to work though, Sasuke's pace stayed the same; slow and methodical. He sat quietly with his tongue poking out in concentration as he wiped the butter knife over the rounded top of the chocolate cupcake. The frosting was sticky and that made it hard to work—especially when it covered nearly all of Sasuke's fingers. But he didn't mind—not when he could easily lick it off, which he did, ignoring the way Kisame would grimace.

But soon Itachi's car was heard rattling into the driveway since he refused to get a new one, even if he could afford it, until that one completely died on him.

"I'm not done yet!" Sasuke all but panicked as he looked between the cupcake in his hands and Kisame. "Don't let him see it, Kisa-san!"

"Okay, okay—I'll distract him." The man hurried out of the kitchen, only to poke his head back in. "Hurry it up though." He left again, completely heedless of the egg and flour, among other things, which still covered his shirt and face.

Sasuke worked until he heard the two's voices growing louder and closer. He could tell Itachi was confused because of the way he was talking to Kisame, but he needed just a moment longer. He barely got the cupcake done before he heard the door open and Kisame began talking very loudly about how there wasn't anything they needed in the kitchen.

Itachi asked where Sasuke was and the young Uchiha took that as a cue to run into the foyer, his masterpiece in hand. He stopped just before his brother and offered the cupcake up to him. "Happy birthday, nii-san!" Sasuke stood there eagerly, his hair having taken on a dusty grey color because of the flour as his frosting dotted cheeks stretched with a wide grin. The cupcake was messily covered in frosting which was supposed to be red but had turned out pink. And right in the middle of the heap of frosting was a lopsided heart made of very carefully placed black sprinkles.


End file.
